The term "silver haloiodide" is employed in its art recognized usage to designate silver halide grains containing silver ions in combination with iodide ions and at least one of chloride and bromide ions. The term "reversal photographic element" designates a photographic element which produces a photographic image for viewing by being imagewise exposed and developed to produce a negative of the image to be viewed, followed by uniform exposure and/or fogging of residual silver halide and processing to produce a second, viewable image. Color slides, such as those produced from Kodachrome.RTM. and Ektachrome.RTM. films, constitute a popular example of reversal photographic elements. In the overwhelming majority of applications the first image is negative and the second image is positive. Groet U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,553 illustrates a conventional reversal photographic element containing silver haloiodide grains modified by the incorporation of a small proportion of fogged silver halide grains. Hayashi et al German OLS No. 3,402,840 is similar to Groet, but describes the imaging silver halide grains in terms of those larger than and smaller than 0.3 micrometer and additionally requires in addition to the fogged silver halide grains or their metal or metal sulfide equivalent an organic compound capable of forming a silver salt of low solubility.
High aspect ratio tabular grain silver haloiodide emulsions have been recognized to provide a variety of photographic advantages, such as improvements in speed-granularity relationships, increased image sharpness, and reduced blue speed of minus blue recording emulsion layers. High aspect ratio tabular grain silver haloiodide emulsions in reversal photographic elements are illustrated by Research Disclosure Vol. 225, Jan. 1983, Item 22534; Wilgus et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,226; Kofron et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,520; Solberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,048; Maskasky U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,463; and Maskasky U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,501. Research Disclosure is published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., The Old Harbourmaster's, 8 North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DD, England.